Vampire in Hogwarts
by Sam Sterling
Summary: Rosemary the vampire meets Remus the werewolf... Remus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rosemary Alucard walked down the hall that lead to the train platforms quickly and quietly.

"Another year at Hogwarts...joy I can't wait" the teen mumbled.

"Nosferatu how how'll we survive this?" she addressed her poisonous companion.

The snake only hisses and weaved itself in her hair.

She sighed heavily "I guess we won't. Now then I think we should board the train."

Rosemary was a dark beauty with stunning red eyes and raven black hair. She wore the robes of Slytherin and held no compassion for the weak.

As she entered the train she received fearful looks from the other passengers, some even whimpered in their seats.

She went from room to room looking for an empty compartment. The very last one she opened contained a sleeping man who wore very worn out robes and suite.

"Well" she mumbled. "This is the best we got Nossy".

She placed her bags on the shelves above and sat down. She watched the man across from her carefully. She looked tired and did not wish to wake him up.

She began to wonder about who this man was.

'Probably the new DADA professor judging by his age'

...Moments later the door opened and 3 people sat down.

(A/N pov. Change J)

I glared at them for disturbing my thoughts and they looked slightly shaken 'really how can people be so rude…'

"Sorry miss... it's the o-only space left hope we don't bother y-you," said the red haired boy unsteadily. "My names Ron Weasley" The boy stuck his hand.

Once he noticed her robes he started to pull his hand back almost as if he thought I was going to rip it off.

"On second thought never mind."

The others had also noticed my robes merely looked at me nervously "Well, that was rude. Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I bite but then again Nossy does. My name is Rosemary. If you do not wish to know me, then don't, but do not judge me based on my house. I am nothing like those pigs," I said simply.

The boy with the glasses and the boy named Ron looked at me skeptically while the girl smiled and held her hand out. "

My name is Hermione Granger**.** I apologize about Harry and Ron they're just silly gits. They don't trust people from Slytherin but I'm sure you're different from them. It's a pleasure to meat you." I gave this Hermione girl a soft smile and shook hands her hand with a strong grip.

"So, Hermione, how do you like Hogwarts so far? I've heard about your mischievous adventures and how much professor Snape loathes your guys very existence."

The last part was just to tease but Hermione began telling her about how much she hates the man and I started to just drift off into the recesses of my mind.

Suddenly the room became very cold causing us to shiver. I breathed in sharply as I began to feel as though all the happiness was dying within the train car.

I looked at the others and they seemed to feel it too. They all looked up as did I and saw a cloaked figure hovering above them. I wasn't quite sure what it was that hovered above us but I would not allow myself to fear this…. thing.

The older man who was sleeping woke up with a jolt and screamed something and the figure disappeared out the window.

"What the hell..." I breathed "...was that…"

The older gentleman turned to her and while pulling out pieces of chocolate "that was a dementor, a vile create. Now then here eat this. It'll help."

He began passing out the pieces. When it was passed to me, I simply declined the man looked at me questioningly but pocketed the candy. His eyes lingered and possessed a dark yet curious look.. or maybe it was just the bad lighting…

"Sir who are you?" Hermione asked the man. "I, my dear, am Professor Remus J. Lupin the new DADA professor. Who might you fine people be?"

I remained quiet while the others introduced themselves. 'I must make sure to be careful with this one, the look in his eyes were quite strange…'

When Professor Remus looked at me I decided I might as well tell him. I took a deep breath and said, "Well if you must know my name is rose-"

I didn't get to finish that sentence when the door slammed open to reveal a man with white hair and red eyes, fairly young, who was missing one eye and an X shaped scar across that said eye.

'Ugh… why… I swear the man wont leave me be… always fretting over me.'

"Miss Alucard! I have been looking all over for you my dearest master! I thought I was going to have to cry myself to sleep bwahahahahahaha!" Tears streamed out the man's eyes.

Everyone looked at the man deadpan and then Hermione piped "master? Did he call you master?"

I smacked the poor man upside the head while ignoring her question completely and said "You idiot! Get out of here or I'll murder you!" the man squeaked and I watched him run out the room bawling. "God that man…"

I didn't notice the curious look on Remus's face. "Ugh that idiot butler of mine! I apologize he's a mother hen really!

As I was saying I'm Rosemary but Rose is fine." Everyone just stared at me for what seemed like hours until Remus asked

"Miss. Alcuard does he mean your from the powerful Alcuard family from Eastern Europe?"

I looked at him carefully and said," yes I am heir to the Alcuard family…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I had received my schedule and without looking at it gave it to Nossy to eat. I knew already what classes I had so it was pretty much pointless to look at.

They would be the same as all my others previously. I hold very little magical ability when it comes to wand magic. I don't need a wand but I have it more for show.

My stupid butler came running up to me with my bags. " Miss shall we go set up your room?"

"Yes, Alexander, come." I commanded

The walk to the slytherin common rooms was short. The people already there glanced at me cautiously like I was going to eat them or something.

I was free to release my hold on power and let it radiate off my body. It felt nice to just let it go, almost like taking off a corset.

My powerful gaze swept over them critically.

'These pathetic creatures shake in their shoes at the sight of me. Sad isn't it Alexander...' she telepathically said to him.

'Yes master these blood bags are quiet pathetic if you ask me... Hmm master do they irritate you? Shall I rid them from your presence' he replied with a sinister smile.

'Poor Alexander all you ever want to do is soak in the blood of the weak….' I thought to myself.

'No no. They will not bode well with your stomach. Their blood is sweet and very alluring but the aftertaste is like tar because of the magic properties that flow in their veins. Do not under no circumstance listen to the Siren call of their blood. AND I don't need trouble...'

'Yes master, you've spoken quiet a lot today I'm surprised... '

'Mm..' he was right it wasn't like me to speak so much. I blame that professor…

We continued on our way to the one empty bedroom where I had arranged to sleep. I wanted to be away from the others and not be tempted to drink the blood of the humans.

Only until unlocking the door with the key given to me by the headmaster did I realize one of the two beds where removed...

"Alexander you're living in the closet this year..." I mumbled.

Alexander had a stoic face on but his very expressive eye told me that he wasn't too fond of the idea but I didn't care. The closet was gigantic it was similar in size to this room.

"Very well miss Alucard." he said politely

I smirked. 'He only says my last name when he's worried or doesn't find something too favorable heh.'

While he put our bags away I walked over to the large four-poster bed and sat down on it.

It was a very draining day for me. I had to hold back my power or the people around me would go mad. Also that professor had the smell of wolf and woods…. That bothered me a little but I told myself I wouldn't assume.

'I wonder if the headmaster knows something about it…..'

Without realizing it I was drifting off into darkness.

(Alexander's P.o.V.)

I had finished putting our stuff away and set up my "bedroom" that the master had gifted me when I noticed her energy fall. Fearing she was hurt in someway I rushed out of "my room" to find her asleep on the bed.

Relief hit me and I sighed deeply. 'Silly master… don't scare me like that… oh dear you've left your shoes on.'

I went over to her and began taking off her shoes and getting her in bed properly. I watched over her quietly. She looked so fragile. One would think if you just touched her she'd break but I knew… oh how I knew… she was not someone you'd like to anger. There were few that could match her in a fight.

I sat there for what seemed like hours but in reality it was about 30 minutes until Nossy slivered up to me and hissed. "Ah your right! If the master doesn't wake up she'll miss the new arrivals coming in."

I gently shook my master awake. "Miss Rosemary… Wake up. If you don't you'll miss that Dumbledore's speech and you know he wont be too happy if you don't."


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to see my annoying butler leaning over me talking so quickly he couldn't even form complete sentences. I groaned but I knew what he wanted.

He wanted me to get up and get ready for the headmaster's speech because after the food was consumed and the young witches and wizards lay asleep in their beds I will go through a very painful process that will allow me to have a better grip on my powers.

The Headmaster will put what Alexander likes to call **"THE BINDING"** on my powers.

You see holding my powers back put incredible strain on my body mentally and physically plus the Headmaster also didn't want me accidentally releasing my grip and injuring the young mortals…. what a shame that would be…. so he created a way to keep the stress off me and keep his children safe.

"Alright Alexander. Lets go…" I mumbled tiredly.

Walking into the Great Hall never awed me like all the others. I walked towards the Slytherin table and I noticed people watching me. Honestly it was rather annoying not to mention rude. How I hate rude people.

"**Do these swine bother you master**? I could always…" Alexander said in a hushed tone.

"Alexander how many times must I tell you…? You may not eat them. Will I have to give you a **REMINDER**?" I let a little bit of my power seep into my voice and Alexander's cheek started to bleed. I was too grumpy to have any kind of tolerance at the moment.

He looked and me fearfully and shook his head deciding to be quiet for once. The problem with my dear Alexander was he didn't know when to just shut the hell up.

I took my seat among my fellow classmates although they tried to give me a lot of space. Alexander stood painfully still behind me watching the young wizards like they were slabs of meat but I knew he wouldn't attack them so I left him alone.

The only person who would sit near me was Draco Malfoy. The boy was annoying but he showed promise in his magical abilities.

Something seemed different from usual though. I inhaled deeply and was able to smell his blood. It smelled bitter unlike the others, which was sickeningly sweet. He had been tainted…. He was hanging around someone who carried the darkness around with them.

'Alexander… find out who young Malfoy has been hanging around I fear he's hanging around the wrong crowd.' I told my hungry butler.

'I will look into it soon master.'

I sat there for such a long time. It felt like ages passing as the old man went through is speech about dementors around the school and to take caution. I watched him introduce the man from the train know as Remus Lupin. He was a rather good height and although he was shy looking there was something strange about him. I started to become more interested in this man. I wanted to know why he smelled of earth. Professor Lupin was to be our new DADA professor.

'Ah master have you taken a liking to that man from the bus?' My idiot butler asked.

My furry at that point could no longer be contained. Not only had he woken me up and bothered me with his bloodlust but also he dared to tease me. My venomous glare locked onto his and my power could not be held back. Alexander was thrown into the air and crashed into the far wall. I could see Alexander lying there by the chunks of concrete. I knew he was probably knocked out that blow would not have killed him.

People began to frantically look around, wondering what had happened and at this point I decided it would be best if I snuck out while they were distracted. Before leaving for the headmasters office I glanced and the teacher's tables and there were three sets of eyes on me.

One was the headmaster's. His eyes held a look of disappointment and worry. I wasn't sure if it was because I lost control or that I could be shunned from these humans if they figured out what had happened.

The Second was Professor Snape. His eyes held a mixture of distain and awe, which concerned me a little but for now I would shake it off.

The third and final was Professor Lupin. He has a look of curiosity. I stared back at him with my crimson eyes for a few seconds then blinked and walked away.

'I can't believe I lost control so early….' I was really pissed. "It will all be fixed in a matter of time"

"Yes it will my dear.", a kind voice said from behind me.

Without turning I knew who it was. "Headmaster. Tell me, old friend, how are you fairing?"

He chuckled and said, "My dear Rose always so formal and yet we've know each other all my life. No need for such formalities and I am doing well. The real question is how are you? You left in quiet a rush I was worried."

Albus Dumbledore and I have been friends since he was a child yet he has always worried about me like a father would.

" I am fine headma- Albus. I just was frustrated with my darling butler. As soon as my powers are bound I will be able to control myself and him with ease." I sighed

"Ah yes the binding process has yet to be done. I am afraid I can't do it alone this year though. We are going to need our potions master to help. Is that alright with you?'

I turned and looked at him cautiously. "Do you trust the snake Albus?"

"Professor Snape is one of the most trustworthy people I know my dear, but if you are uncomfortable…" he let his sentence drift off and I knew what he was thinking. I either allow the help or suffer through the year and risk the welfare of the other students.

"If it requires him so be it. I am struggling already please be quick ill be waiting for you in you're office." And with that I disappeared into mist.

A/N: I hope this story is ok. I don't know if I've ever mentioned this but Im new at the whole online story writing xD


	4. Chapter 4

Rose sat in the headmaster's chair while patently waiting for him and the snake to show up. She held Nosferatu, her beloved pet, in her lap and stroked the snake's head lovingly.

"Oh my darling what shall we do with silly Alexander." Her voice chilled when her butler's name came from her lips. She did not feel like showing the man any mercy. Even after slamming him into the wall she wanted to do something horrible to the man

"Shall we punish him?" Hatred rolled off her body. "Shall we break his bones and pluck out his organs? After all he can regenerate them back." She looked down at her pet and all Nossy did was slither through her fingers.

'How dare he embarrass me in front of the mortals.'

Even though none heard then she was still embarrassed.

Just as she was about to suggest a form of punishment to Nossy when the Headmaster's door opened to reveal the Snake (a.k.a. Professor Snape) and the man himself.

"Ah Albus you have come with the Snake. Where shall we perform the binding?" She said unleashing her true voice, the voice of age, wisdom, and power.

Professor Snape's eyes widened slightly and he looked a little surprised but quickly realized the insult thrown at him "Snake? I see no snake just a little bat and her worm."

Rose and Nossy hissed at him and she said, "Careful Snape I could rip you apart only using my voice…" She was feeling too tired and grumpy to reign in her anger today. Holding back her powers were tiresome.

To be quiet honest Wizards were not easy to defeat especially the ones who knew what they were doing. Wizards were different from the average human. Their "special" blood made it harder to attack them with vampiric spells and could actually harm her but she did not care at the moment.

Professor Snape clenched his fists and stepped forward pulling out his wand "Why you insolent brat I'll-"

"That's enough Severus! Rose! I will not tolerate fighting. Now Rose shall we begin" Rose glared at Snape a while longer then turned to Dumbledore.

"Very well, lets get this over with."

Rose stood up and began to take off her robes and the clothing underneath leaving her in a deep red bra and a pair of red shorts.

She stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. Not necessarily feeling uncomfortable. She was just not enjoying her current situation.

While Rose stood there the Headmaster handed Professor Snape one of the two knives he pulled from his desk drawer.

One blade was all black including the blade and had the letter D carved into the side while the sister blade was just like the other except red.

These knives were specially made for Rose in order to seal her powers. They cut through the dark energy surrounding her and into her skin.

Once in contact with her blood the acid the blades had been soaked in will cause a chemical reaction of sorts. This reaction allows a wizards magic to fully affect her. Normally if she were to get hit with any type of spell she wouldn't feel the full affects almost like getting hit by a ball rather than a car.

"Severus we are going to place the charm on her back." Snape nodded and allowed Dumbledore to start first. "I'm sorry my dear this will hurt."

"Just do it Albus." Rose mumbled.

The headmaster smiled pityingly and took the blade and made a deep cut down her spine. Having the blade pushed deeply into her back she cried out in pain.

Dumbledore quickly stepped away and allowed Snape to approach Rose. "As the Headmaster said before I am sorry this will hurt." His voice sounded sincere and she chuckled "Hurry it up Snakey."

He didn't seem to enjoy the new nickname but did as she asked and began to cut a horizontal wound near her shoulder blades. The wounds made a giant cross symbol on her back.

Once he was done her knees gave out and before Snape had the chance to catch her she crumpled to the floor.

Dumbledore moved over to her and gently led her to wall. Bracing her hands against it she stood bloody and bleeding. "Are you alright my dear? The Worst has yet to come."

Rose was struggling to breathe and the cross-like wound started to burn the surrounding flesh. Pieces of ash began to float off her body almost like gray pieces of snow.

Her voice came out like a whisper that both men strained to hear "yessssss. I-I'll be fine."

The two men looked at each other and nodded pulling out their wands they started to chat the spell that would bind Rose's powers.

A golden light shot out of both the wizard's wands and hit the wound on Rose's back.

**(A/N: Change of P.o.V.)**

Burning Flesh…

That is what my back felt like.

The pain was so intense I wasn't even able to black out. The magic pouring from their wands licked my skin but only affected the wounds on my back.

The only thing I could do was hope it would be over soon.

After what seemed like days they stopped their assault on my back and that was when I fell to the ground no longer able to keep myself up.

Albus and the snake rushed over to me and in my last glimpse of consciousness I saw their worried faces.


	5. Chapter 5

You know that feeling you get when you wake up in a different place you originally where when you were conscious? Well I didn't have it. I woke up in my bed in the Slytherin House feeling sore but the feeling of imploding from the pressure of holding back my powers was no longer there.

I slowly got out of bed and headed for my own private bathroom. Pulling off the nightgown that I was dressed in most likely courtesy of Alexander I turned to the mirror and looked at my back.

On my pale skin sat a tattoo of a giant cross. It was very elegant yet simple, which let me to believe that Albus and the snake's personalities blended into one.

After inspecting my new tattoo that would last for at least couple years, I took a bath and just let my sore body soak in the hot water.

Once done with my bath I began to dress in my robes and that's when I spotted Nossy with an envelope in her mouth. I gently took it from her and opened it. Inside contained a ring and a letter. The Ring had a gold and silver band and in the middle sat a black ruby that had a red glint in the sun. I slid on the ring and read the note.

Dear Rosemary,

I hope you are doing well considering what you went through only a couple hours ago. In the envelope I trust you found the ring I put in there for you. This ring is very important so should you let it slip in the wrong hands it could very well harm you so please take care of it.

This ring I designed allows you to release the restrictions on you're powers in levels should you ever need to use any of your power. All you have to do is command the ring according to what level you wish to use. Level one is the weakest and level 6 being the highest.

I must warn you though should you ask the ring to release your powers up to level 6 it could cause you severe mental and physical damage. The reasoning behind this is because you're powers are now bound to your soul during your stay Hogwarts and should you release before the charm wears off your mind, unable to handle the stress, may force you into a 1000 year sleep like you're uncle had.

With that being said try to not break the charm. Have a great year!

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

I smiled at his letter and gave it to Nossy to eat. "Ah that silly man is always worrying about me. Well Nossy we should be going, I must attend class."

(A/N: Almost Schedule as Harry)

1. Care of Magical Creatures (mon. /Tues./Thurs.)

2. Defense Against the Dark Arts (mon./Thurs./Fri)

3. Transfiguration (Mon./Thurs.)

4. Potions (Mon./Tues./Thurs./Fri)

5. Herbology (Wed.)

Walking to my Care of Magical Creatures class with my butler following me earned me some odd stares from my "fellow classmates" but I didn't care. Alexander had a slight limp in his step which told me he hadn't fully recovered from his…. greeting with the great hall's walls.

"Alexander how is your leg?" a light smirk danced across my face.

"Doing fine master Alucard." He said blandly.

My beautiful Nosferatu slithered out from my robes and hissed at my gloomy little butler. Alexander looked down at the snake and said,

"Nossy, my dear, I don't care if you think I'm being childish you will be the same when the master throws you at a wall…."

I giggled at my butler's idiocy. It was hilarious that he would think I would EVER throw my darling baby at a wall.

Finally reaching the area where Hagrid was going to teach us I suddenly felt time stop and move back. Alexander no longer moved along side me. Able to control time myself I didn't let it affect me and I turned to see the person causing it. 'The Gryffindor girl from the bus what was her name… Hermione wasn't it?'

Hermione ran up to the group looking worn and shaken that I noticed her before people started moving again. I stopped time again allowing her and I to just talk.

"Well well this is a fancy trick you have. How did you do it? How did you turn back time?" I said as the girl looked at me.

"How? How did you see me? Why aren't you frozen in time and and and-"

The young witch sputtered out question after question and frankly I was annoyed.

"Stop. One question at a time, please. You have yet to answer my question so once you answer mine I will answer yours."

She looked at me carefully and said, "If I tell you promise not to tell?" I glared at her and wished she'd just get on with it and I saw her flinch.

I nodded my head I told her dryly I did not care enough to tell pathetic mortals anyways, I was merely curious. She looked at me now with a somewhat annoyed expression and I realized I was being a little harsh.

Maybe I've lived too long to have friends and that's why I was stone cold to everyone. I was starting to feel guilty about how I acted to her because out of her friends she was the only one that gave me a chance. Not wanting to chase her away with the thought that I was some rude girl I softened my gaze.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I've had a lot going on lately and I'm tired. I promise I wont tell your secret. "

I saw her face change from annoyed to delight in a second. She actually smiled at me. Honestly this witch was odd.

"Oh its ok!" she said, "I understand. The way I was able to "stop time" or rather turn back time was with this." She held up a necklace that had an hourglass in the middle surrounded by gold rings. "It's called a time turner. It literally turns back time. My question is how are we like this? Do you have one? "

"Ah I see. Well that is an interesting thing you have there and no I do not have a time turner. I am able to stop time not reverse it and at the moment only lasts about an hour or two." I responded looking at the sky hoping she didn't ask me how I could do this. Sadly luck was not on my side.

"But… how? You didn't use a wand... not even a spell…"

She drifted off into thought and began to study my face, which I allowed her to do. All of a sudden an expression crossed her face and before I could figure it out she put on an air of innocent curiosity.

I looked at her seriously and after that moment of silence I decided to trust her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Well you promised to keep mine so why not, sure." She replied looking at me with a small smile. An almost knowing smile and I had a feeling she had already figured it out.

"Well then I get the feeling that you know already but I am a vampire or rather a Royal of the Alucard family. The descendents of Vlad Dracula the impaler."

She looked at me a little surprised but then asked the one question I hoped she wouldn't "What of Alexander? Is he a Royal?"

'Damn you luck… Damn you.'

I looked at the ground as the sadness filled my eyes. Sighing I looked her in the eyes and said, "Do you really want to know how my dear butler came to be?"

She nodded. I closed my eyes and began to tell her how Alexander came to be.

A/N: ALEXANDER'S STORY NEXT CHAPTER :P


	6. Chapter 6

It was 1347. The black death (aka bubonic plague) had hit England hard. People were dying in the streets and I, Rosemary Dracul, wondered then looking for anyone I could help. The air was almost too toxic to breath. I was working as a doctor at the time and changed my appearance to that of a 25 year-old woman.

I had received a letter asking me to visit a little girl. She had fallen ill and the parents wanted help. I knew there was no cure for this plague but I came anyway to try and help.

Reaching the Wellington's house I opened the door and a butler showed me to the girl's room.

The girl was in bad shape I realized she might go any day now. She was pail and her limbs were turning black.

I pulled them out of the room and gave them the bad news. The parents began to sob and the mother on her knees grabbed onto my clothes begging me to do something.

When I told them there was nothing the mother swore at me and "cursed" me. I left quietly to give the family some privacy and be with their daughter.

It was getting late and decided I should start going home I had seen 23 patience and none sadly would live.

I took the trail through the forest home. When people say not to cut through the forest most people should listen but I didn't.

The forest was dark and quiet it gave me enough time to gather my thoughts and curse the gods for sending death to my town. The people were dying at a fast rate and I was getting tired of watching the friends I had made die.

Suddenly I heard the faint noise of air being cut. I sidestepped barely dodging a knife that lodged it self into the tree beside me.

"Whose there come out you coward!" I yelled.

Taking a fighting stance my attacker suddenly shot out of a tree attempting to knock me over. He was fast and skilled and would've killed me had I been human but I wasn't.

I grabbed his arm, twisted it in the direction it wasn't supposed to go and flung him with ease into the ground. I heard him groan in pain and turned to look at him.

I took my time observing this guy. He had on one of the beak masks that doctors would use falsely believing it would protect them from the plague. He was rather short and had snow-white hair that was long and unruly. The only way I could tell he was male was but the sound of his groan.

Instead of staying to the ground and crying out on pain he quickly got up. His left arm hung limply at his side but he used his other hand to pull out another knife and charged at me.

Deciding enough was enough I grabbed his other arm, twisting just like his other and with my other hand ripped off his mask threw him to the ground.

He slid a ways from me and instead of trying to get up and fight he started trying to crawl away from me.

'Pathetic creature! How dare you try and flee!'

I walked over to him with the intent to kill and used my foot to kick him onto his back.

Shock.

All I was feeling was pure shock. On the ground before me was the face of a child no older than 11. He had one pale blue eye and blood seeped from his mouth as he tried to beg for his life.

"You're… just a child…" my anger disappeared in a flash as I watched him as tears slipped down his face.

I was feeling slightly guilty for beating up a child so I knelt down in attempt to pick up the sad thing. He flinched away and tried to worm his way away from me.

I wasn't in the mood to play lets convince the child to come home with me so I gently picked him up and told him I was going to spare his life so long as he tells me why he tried to kill me, what his story was, and that he swear his allegiance to me. He willing to comply agreed.

I learned that the boys name was Alexander and he was the only survivor of his family. A group of assassins slaughtered his town when he was 4.

He remembers seeing his family die and he told me how they took his older sister as a prize. She freely agreed to be used so long as her brother was spared. She would do anything as long as he remained in one piece.

They took him in and trained him. They ended up ripping his sister apart.

He was beaten to near death for 2 years in order to be taught how to deal with pain. Once he mastered that they trained harshly for 4 years. I could see the scars that littered his body and felt the sadness in his heart.

I knew regardless of all that had happened to him he was softhearted caring boy.

Years passed and it was now 1364. Alexander was now 28 and he knew about me being a Royal. Somewhere along the way we had fallen in love and although taboo to my family I did not care.

He transformed from a young battered boy to a sweet gentle man.

We decided to get married in a year and I wanted to turn him after our marriage. I knew he was the one for me and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

Life was great until the plague hit England again.

This time Alexander ended up sick. He had caught the plague.

I spent weeks looking for a cure hoping that there was someway to save him and my only option was to turn him. It was risky because normally turning someone is done when they are strong and healthy. They have a higher chance of living but I had no choice at this point.

I held him in my lap and whispered in his ear, "My love… my Alexander wake up."

He was really pale with black spots covering his skin.

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled at me.

I was saddened to see his eye a normally vibrant blue now a dull sickly color.

"Rose darling you look lovely today"

He coughed up blood but kept saying he loved me.

"Love I'm going to turn you. I need you to fight ok? Can you do that?"

He looked and me and nodded his head no longer having the strength to speak.

I pulled him up and bit into his neck praying to whom ever was listening to let him pull through.

As I drank the sickly diseased blood I felt his already slow heart beat stop and I laid him down. Cutting open my wrist I poured my blood into his mouth I heard him whisper I love you. I waited for his skin to turn to a normal fleshy color. I waited for his eyes to open. I waited for his smile and hear his voice.

I waited.

And waited.

I waited and waited…

But nothing.

My bloody tears dried out after a few days and I sat next to his body waiting for signs of life but none came.

I buried my will to live with him. Locking myself up in my bedroom all I could to was lay in bed cursing my immortality?

A couple years pasted and I began hearing strange stories about a demon attacking the town. So I decided that I would pull myself out of my house and put down the creature of hell.

I left my house and began asking the townspeople where they had seen the demon. They pointed to the abandoned part of town.

When I got to the area where the demon was said to be. I looked around for what seemed like hours and then I saw him. He was just standing there. His white hair flowing in the wind. I couldn't move. Shock. Pain. Happiness. Sadness. Joy. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"H-How?… you died. I watched you die. You're the… demon?"

He didn't turn around for a while just staring out into space without a care in the world.

"Ah my darling Rose." Finally turning to look at me. He looked exactly the same except his eye. They were blood red like a vampire's.

At first I thought he had turned and just was in a blood coma. That can happen to someone when there are turned. It takes awhile for the person's blood to die and change into Vampiric blood.

But when he walked over to me he smelled of ash and death. Vampires don't smell like that only one kind of creature does. A Demon. This couldn't be my Alexander.

He smiled softly at me and with a voice like velvet said, "I was beginning wondered how many people I had to kill till you showed up."

I stepped back and was ready to fight this imposter. "You're not Alexander! He would never kill the innocent you imposter!"

He smiled walked up to me and hugged me. It was a very loving hug and I almost broke down and cried but I stood there determined not to. Then he told me…

He leaned down and whispered in my ear

"Rose. It's me. I am Alexander…. But you're in a sense right. I am merely a shell of what remains when one sells his soul to the Devil. You see my former self wanted to be with you so badly that he pleaded with the Devil to bring him back. He gave up his spot in paradise just so he didn't have to watch you suffer. Only problem is the devil cheats…but guess what now we can be together…forever as a part of me!"

I was in tears when his hand went into my chest and attempted to pull out my heart.

I was screaming as I broke his bones and forced him to kneel.

I felt myself die as I was about to but him into an eternal sleep but I stopped.

I decided for his crimes against me, and the town, he would have to serve me.

"Alexander do you not forget your allegiants lays with me. For breaking it in your attempt to kill me you must serve me forever as my butler and I your master."

I looked down at him with disgust and formed a blood seal on the back of his shoulder. He cried out in pain as it burned his flesh and I walked away leaving him broken, trying to crawl after me.

(End of Flashback.)

I felt a bloody tear slip down my face and Hermione offered me a handkerchief.

"Oh my how awful. I'm so sorry! If I had know I wouldn't of asked."

"Ah no its fine. I will confess though, Alexander's original self is gone and all that is left is the evil spawn of hell. I have trained him like a dog to be well behaved and I do believe he's learned to feel compassion but it's only for his master. For any mortal it is mostly for show. He will dote over my health and worry over me but he is NOT the old Alexander…Not my Alexander. Sometimes when he sits in the moonlight I can see the loving Alexander, his former self, but I know it's just a trick of the light. I've given up on love…"

I turned away for a few seconds to make myself presentable and the turned back to Hermione. "Now then I think we should get back to class."

She nodded to me sadly and I released my hold on time.

(A/N: Poor Rose. Poor Alexander. Anyway Next Chapter may be up tomorrow if I am in that writing mood. PLEASE tell me what you think. DON'T be brutal but some opinions on this story would be nice :P)


	7. Chapter 7

Time began to move again and I felt the wind kiss my face and the voices of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley fighting with Draco Malfoy.

Sometimes I felt embarrassed to be a Slytherin.

Being a Slytherin didn't mean I acted like Mr. Malfoy and friends. I actually didn't approve of the whole muggleborn vs. Pureblood drama. Maybe it was because I wasn't a "normal magic user" to understand but my father said not to worry myself over the mortal's problems.

I sighed already feeling drained from reliving the memories. 'Why must I even be here? Alexander could fill in for me…hmmm maybe I should go for a walk.'

The idea of walking around with no direction pleased me.

"Professor" Hagrid began class and I made up my mind on going for a walk. I had Alexander stay behind at "take notes" while I wandered the forbidden forest.

The forest was beautiful in a dark sort of way and very peaceful. As I walked deeper and deeper into the forest tuning out everything, my mind blank, and I felt at home. I listened to the crunch of the leaves under my boots and the whisper of the wind that sang its sweet song. I came to a small clearing near a lake and I wanted to just jump in and float away.

Suddenly I was grabbed and thrown to the ground. Rocks digging into my flesh my mood went from content to furious. Turning to see what being dared to lay their hands on me I noticed hooves, four to be exact.

My first thought was how had a horse thrown me to the ground but as my gaze traveled up the body of this creature I noticed its humanoid half.

'Ah a centaur.'

The creature looked hostile and I let my canines to elongate.

That probably wasn't my smartest move but I was pissed. The Centaur pulled out its sword and pointed it at me.

"Strigoi! Vile creatures such as you do not belong in these forests. For trespassing you will die!" swinging his sword with lightning fast speed he aimed for my neck. I was unable to dodge fast enough he ended up nicking my shoulder.

'No respect. How dare he.'

I bared my fangs at him and before he could strike out again I used my telekinetic powers to pull his sword out of his hand. Realizing his sword was now gone he got on two legs trying to stomp me to death. 'Stupid horse creatures!' Animals never really liked me anyway though (with the exception of my dear Nossy and the wolves at home.)

Not wanting to risk getting injured further I used my powers again to lift him up in the air. He was heavy and it was hard to keep him in place as he struggled and kicked but I managed.

"How dare you! You stupid horse stop attacking me! I am no Strigoi!" I spat.

The centaur looked at me suspiciously but stopped trying to kill me for the moment so I put him back down on the ground.

"If you are not a Strigoi then you are a Royal. Prove it and I will let you go."

I glared at him 'HIM let ME go? The thought was almost funny I could crush him with my….' I suddenly remembered the tattoo on my back and sighed heavily. I wouldn't be able to kill him easily with the bindings on my powers.

I called upon my dear snake. She slithered out from my robes and upon request regurgitated the medallion I had her eat when I had left home. The necklace had my family's royal seal on it and I held it up for the Centaur to see.

He looked closely and the gold seal and paled.

"I-I'm sorry Miss. Alucard." He looked to the ground, "I felt a dark presence here and assumed it was a Strigoi."

My wound now healed completely I felt a little more forgiving. I know that had he known who I was I wouldn't have been attacked.

"I understand. "

He thanked me and after excusing himself he left me alone to wander the forest saying I was welcomed to come here.

(A/N: Strigoi are vampires but in my story Strigoi are mortal beings that were turned into vampires by other non-born vampires. They can't control their blood lust and are like feral animals. In order to become a Vampire you have to either be born one aka a royal (ex: Rose) or you were a mortal bitten drained of blood and given a Royal's blood (ex: Alexander except he turned demon). If a person turned vampire bites another mortal being and don't feed them a royal's blood they will become Strigoi. )

I did not want to just apperrate back to class and scare people half to death so I decided to walk back. It was fairly easy and no one tried to attack this time but I did notice something off about the air.

"Smells of wolf. How odd surely the centaurs wouldn't allow any kind of wolf species in their woods…. Hmm maybe I'm mistaken."

I didn't let it bother me anymore and focused on getting back to class before it was over. My ability to stop time was spent for the day so my only option was to walk back.

Once back near the group of students I walked up to the potter trio who where standing near the feathered creature.

Harry had just jumped off the Hippogirff and Hermione and Ron where just chatting until Draco came up to him.

That boy was always asking for trouble but he insisted it was his turn to try and ride the animal.

Somehow he had offended the created and it ended up "attacking him". 'What an idiot'

"It's killed me! It's killed me!" He screamed like the little drama queen he was. If someone didn't shut him up I would but luckily Hargid did.

"Calm yerself! Yer fine... just a scratch..."

Hermione being the "good Samaritan" disagreed.

"Hagrid. He's got to be taken to a hospital. I'll go with you, if you like-"

Hagrid cut her off,"No. I'm the teacher. You all... you all just... Class dismissed!

I watched as Hagrid picked up the boy and took him to get help. How amusing…


	8. Chapter 8

I entered the DADA class to see the man from the train, Professor Remus Lupin, positioning a wardrobe in the middle of the room. It was releasing a weird aurora that probably most couldn't feel but I did. It felt like fear.

Noticing I was the first one there I stood there quietly and observed. I don't know why I wanted to watch him but I did.

He was in worn robes his hair fallen out of place when he leaned over to check the strength of the door. He was mumbling to himself and when he stood back up and turned he saw me.

Blue eyes met Red.

For some reason I felt uncomfortable under his gaze almost like he was plucking out my soul and analyzing it.

"Hello Professor Lupin." I said standing tall.

"Hello, you're the girl from the train right? Rose, was it?"

"Ah I see…. This should be interesting."

Before Professor Lupin could as me to clarify other students began to enter the classroom. The mortals all looked at the wardrobe cautiously as I stood near the back watching them quietly. Before the professor was about to speak the door slammed open to reveal my dear butler. He looked very upset and limped over to me, Student's and Lupin watching him curiously.

"Miss. You left your book in the forest." And quietly whispered,** "YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL MASTER I RAN INTO SOME DEMENTORS THEY ATTACKED ME FOR NO REASON AND COULD HURT YOU TOO."**

I looked at him with an uncaring expression took the book from him and looked over to Lupin. Alexander pouted a little and then moved to the back of the classroom. 'Master why must you be so uncaring?' Alexander's voice spoke in my mind.

I looked over at him with a stern gaze. 'Not now Alexander. Go eat a bunny or something I am busy.'

"My apologizes professor I had left my book at my last class."

He looked at me questioningly and gave me a look that said he would talk to me later. He then turned to the class and gestured to the wardrobe.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

"That's a Boggart, that is." Some kid said in a hushed tone.

**I felt time ripple again and saw Hermione walk in she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and time resumed.**

"Very Good! Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?" He asked the class.

"No one knows." Hermione said.

I saw Ron jump and say something along the lines of When did she get here to Harry.

Hermione continued to answer the professor's questions.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatevera particular person fears most. That's what makes it so-"

** "**Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!"

I smiled as Lupin cut off Hermione. I guess even a professor gets annoyed at a know it all. The class began practicing the spellRiddikulus as I stood there quietly I knew I was going to have trouble performing the spell.

"Good. So much for the easy part You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force is to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?"

The poor Neville kid looked like he was going to pass out as he stepped over to the wardrobe.

"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" The Professor asked the kid.

When he answeredProfessor Snape the class and I laughed. To think that in the entire world filled with horrifying creatures the Snake would be the thing he feared the most.

Lupin began explaining to Neville what he wanted him to do and when he deemed the boy ready he opened the door.

Snape appears from the wardrobe and Neville backs away in fright.

The boy with a little help from the Professor he yells, "R-r-riddikulus!"

The Boggart turns into Snape dressed in the most horrible dress I had ever seen I had to look away in disgust and the class started laughing. We were told to get in line and I started tuning out the world when the music played.

I came back to reality when it was Harry's turn

I saw the worried look on the professor and had a bad feeling as harry walked up to the Boggart and before it could change I pushed Harry out of the way and shielded him. The Boggart slipped half way into the box still deciding on its form them turned into black smoke.

My idiot classmates thinking I killed it and Harry looked and me slightly confused. I watched frozen in my spot as the smoke wisped around the class and when people realized it the class got quiet. The professor even watched slightly confused at what was happening but I knew.

"What… What did you do?", Harry said from the floor but before I could answer him the smoke hovered before me. As it started solidifying I began to hear the laughing.

The only thing it formed was a head attached to smoke.

He was beautiful, Hit hair was coal black with a red tint and was brushed back with some falling in front his face. His eyes were a yellow red.

"Rose..."It/he whispered "I've got you know." He grinned at me

"Mephistopheles?" I choked out. I felt the fog wrap itself around my neck and solidify a solid hand. Suddenly feeling pain where my heart was and I looked down to see a dagger in my chest. Blood dripped from my mouth and the world began to get a little fuzzy. 'MASTER!' Alexander yelled standing next to me feeling helpless as I had.

Before it had the chance to harm me further Professor Lupin pushed me back and confronted the Boggart. The shadowed figure smiled one last time and turned into a full moon with silver clouds.

He then shouted the spell and sent it back into the wardrobe locking it.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today. Out with you while I talk to Miss. Rose." The professor said a little winded. I letting my body heal I sat on the ground coughing and notice that Harry stays behind. Luckily no one noticed.

"Are you alright?" the professor said examining my chest and looking slightly confused at the fact that my wound had vanished. I looked up tiredly and nodded. 'Alexander I lost too much blood…' Before he could reply Harry suddenly asked, "Why did you push me out of the way? And who did the Boggart change to?"

"I-I pushed you away so that the Boggart wouldn't attack you. I know you fear the Dementors and I had a feeling that's what it would change to. As for who that was that is none of your business."

Alexander tried to help me up but I refused. " Take my things back to my room and I'll be there shortly. " He huffed but did as I told him. 'I need blood too Alexander.' He looked at me knowingly.

Lupin watched us curiously I knew he thought our relationship was odd because wizards tend to have house elves to do their bidding.

I stayed were I was until Harry left. I was weak from the attack and didn't want to move just yet.

"Professor, do me a favor…" I said tiredly, "Don't tell the Headmaster of what had happened today."

He walked over to me and knelt down. His sent screamed of earth and wolf…. and deliciously sweet wizard blood. I looked into his blue eyes and saw curiosity and concern. I tired to keep myself from eating him alive. "I should really tell him Miss. Alucard but I wont if you tell me what you are."

For some reason that came off as a threat and I wanted to destroy him. My anger rolled off me and I knew he could feel it because he leaned back just a little.

"Do not threaten me. Its rude to ask people "what they are" I don't go around asking you why you smell of wolf you pathetic mutt."

That comment earned me a darker look and he stepped away from me. "Miss Alucard should you continue to talk to me in this manner I will be forced to give u a detention."

I was about to say something when his scent hit my nose again. A wave of nausea and blood lust hit me. I could feel my teeth elongate and I looked at the professor's neck hungrily.

Remus must have sensed it too because suddenly I found myself being held down on his desk with my hands above my head and his wand at my throat. I kept trying to get him off me and bite him.

I was close enough to knick him with my fangs and I felt the blood drip into my mouth. It was delicious yet not like normal wizards it had an odd aftertaste. Tasted like…wolf. On top of me was a werewolf. This shocked me out of my bloodlust to realize where I was. I had guessed he was but wasn't sure until now.

I stopped fighting and he looked down at me somewhat suspicious when he saw me blush realized I must of came back to reality.

Remus's Pov.

When I sensed her bloodlust I immediately went to subdue her. The Headmaster had warned me that she was different from the others but didn't go into much detail. Once I saw her fangs I knew she must be a vampire. Judging by her last name she was a Royal no doubt.

I held her down on my desk trying not to get bit but she ended up nicking my forearm and I watched her lick up my blood.

Her Expression suddenly went from crazed hunger to realization then finally to embarrassment.

"Will it be safe for me to let you go now Miss Alucard?" I asked softly.

She turned her face to the side too embarrassed to look me in the eye and quietly said, "Yes professor, I am deeply sorry for my actions against you. I was not in the right state of mind and the attack on me earlier caused me to lose a lot of blood."

I suddenly realized how closely pressed together we were and released her.

I stood up awkwardly and she decided it was the proper time for her to go. She told me that she was a vampire and that she'd have her butler "feed her" so she wouldn't fall into hunger again. This didn't really surprise me but I felt bad for egging her into her current state so I apologized. She looked at me and smiled gently. She began to walk towards the door and curiosity began to eat at me again, "Miss Alucard, what snapped you out of your state of mind?"

She looked at me shyly, her face still red. 'She looks…. beautiful…. Bah! What am I saying she's my student!'

"Ah well.. The wolf part of your blood… it brought me back to reality." She quickly turned and left leaving me in a bit of a shock and daze. 'God help me she knew! I'd have to go to the Headmaster's about this….'


	9. Chapter 9

I was embarrassed. So embarrassed that I couldn't make it to my next class.

"I can't believe I lost control Nossy."

Stroking the snake gently while sitting on the bed, Nossy looked up at me hissing. "Yes, yes I know I should've been more careful about using my powers and I know the Boggart wasn't my fault but still…. I…the man was on top of me and I lost control and…. why have I, A member of the Royal Alucard family, been reduced to a pathetic embarrassed teenager?" I looked at her frustrated. I didn't want to admit I was slightly attracted to the Werewolf Professor.

'His eyes…. The feeling of his hand on my thin wrists…was just so-'

Suddenly I felt my body scream for food and I painfully yelled out for Alexander. I was so consumed of the though of Remus Lupin that I forgot to eat. 'Stupid me.'

He appeared in front of me within seconds.

"Ah Alexander dear…." I looked at him evenly. He nodded and with a knowing smile he started unbuttoning his blood red shirt. The fabric fell to the cold stone floor and he kneeled before me.

"Master I do thy bidding." He giggled. His red eye danced as he looked up at me.

"Alexander my pet. Lend thy blood to thy Master." My voice cracked a little as my throat became dry.

My eyes turned a lilac color. The color of a starving Vampire. My full red lips parted waiting for his consent. I was hungry and the minutes past far too slowly for my liking. My body drained and head light. I felt a low snarl escape my lips as he looked at me grinning like a child getting away with murder. "… ALEXANDER…."

"Oh! Of course! I live to serve thy mistress." He finally said with laughter in his voice.

With permission given I walked up to him, ran my hands through his soft silver hair, and my mouth found his jugular. I heard him gasp as I bit down and drank. His black veins began to show through his pale completion and his red eyes leaked yellow. Just like a true demon. His teeth and nails elongated as he began to laugh quietly. I could hear his voice then an echo of something much darker laughing with him. His blood tasted of ash and decay but blood was blood and I needed it. As it flowed into my mouth I felt my hunger starting to fade.

Out of nowhere a gentle knock was heard on my wooden door, I sensed two magical people, and fellow Vampire. "Come in!" Alexander said before I could pull away and clean up.

At my idiot butler's request Albus and Remus came in followed by a vampire butler. I could tell he was sent from my coven. I quickly pulled away from Alexander and hoped that they had not witnessed my feeding but with the blackened blood staining my lips and the look in Remus's and the Headmaster's eyes told me otherwise.

"Hello Rose, may we have a word?" Albus said kindly. I noticed Remus eyeing Alexander warily who just grinned back at him.

"O-of course!" I replied and hastily motioned Alexander to leave. The butler grabbed his shirt from the floor and I watched the blood still fresh on his neck. 'I'm still hungry….' I thought quietly but forced my focus back onto the Wizards. My face flushed and feeling awkward.

"A-Albus! It was d-dinner and my stupid butler invited you in before I-I could clean up. Forgive me old friend." I stuttered out quickly.

The Headmaster just shook his head and smiled. "Not to worry my dear I know you have to do what you must to survive."

Just as Albus was about to tell me what he wanted my idiot of a butler waltzed back in the room. He had finished his dealings with the other butler and was giggling like a schoolgirl. I looked over him with irritation written all over my face when I realized he was holding something fluffy and moving.

"Alexander…dear…. why do you have a spawn of the devil in your arms? Is it food for Nossy?" I was half kidding but the Wizards taking me seriously looked at me somewhat shocked. Nossy hearing her name eyed the kitten hungrily. Alexander started to laugh quietly and handed me a letter that had come with the kitten while shielding the kitten from the snake.

I opened it noticing my family seal on the top. I opened the cream-colored envelope and read.

(In sloppy little kid writing mind you):

Dear Rosie,

Mum sent this little creature to you and Lexi. Mummy didn't want me to keep it said something about it being ugly. I found him in the yard pwease take care of him for me. Don't let noss eat him either! I love you big sister!

Love forever and ever,

Prince Eddie

"The young prince entrusts you with the safety of his pet my mistress." The demon/Vampire smiled cruelly. I set my glare upon Alexander's face so intensely that his flesh was being ripped right off. Chunks were falling off but his annoying grin remained. I sighed at looked to my pet "Nossy you may NOT eat the rat."

She began hissing out arguments but after receiving a warning look she quieted down and slid back into my robes. Suddenly remembering the others I turned my attention back to them, smiling apologetically. I still couldn't look at the werewolf so I kept my eyes locked on the Headmaster's. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

The old man looked at me with a kind smile and said, "I am here to talk to you about the events that had occurred in your DADA class today. I brought Professor Lupin with me." My undead heart dropped. Oh Joy….

"Oh! Al- Headmaster forgive me again, for I had used too much power today and was hungry. It will NOT happen again. No one saw my fangs except for..." My eyes finally traveled to the DADA Professor. "Mr. Lupin. Professor I apologize I was trying to protect "the chosen one" and in my actions I lost control."

I looked at him truthfully apologetic. I all honestly was embarrassed I was so old I could be Albus' great great great some more great grandma yet I lost control like a little newbie vampire. I WAS A ROYAL FOR GOD SAKE!

The wolf-man standing before me however smiled and said, "Miss Alucard under the circumstances I understand why you did what you did. That it was accidental, however I didn't come here to ask for your apology."

His voice was so gentle that it almost lulled into a trance but I quickly shook myself awake and thought of his words. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME TODAY?!

"Re- Forgive me Professor." I corrected myself, "If you are not here to punish what are you here for?" I looked at him slightly confused.

He shifted from foot to foot before saying, "ah- well my illness needs to be kept secret and I have come to ask for you to promise not to tell a soul of what you have learned." I looked at him strangely. 'Illness? What illness is he- ah the wolf. Poor soul thinks he's a diseased animal.'

"My dear professor.." I got up and cradled his face in my hands ignoring his confused look and the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster. "You poor creature..." I looked him dead in the eye. What I was about to tell him I needed him to believe.

"You may think you are diseased but your werewolf heritage brings you gifts you could never imagine. Your kind were the soldiers of the vampiric world! You must not hate the god you've become or you shall be eaten by the very god running through your veins!"

Seeing his stunned look made me realize I had become overly compassionate. I hated my mood swings one minute I was cursing the existence of life itself and another I was smiling and telling someone the kind words a mother would to her child. What WAS wrong with ME?!

…

Albus watched as Rosemary held poor Remus Lupin's face. His face told him her words stunned him but there was still a refusal to believe her and yet he saw a twinkle of affection and hope in his eyes. 'He looks like he is about to fall over from the attention Miss Rosemary is giving him.' He thought ' Ahh young love!'

Lupin's Pov.

My heart skipped a beat as she spoke to me, the intensity of her eyes shook me to my core, the truth in her voice touch the edges of my soul and I wish… ah dear boy we can't create hope. You are a monster and that's all you'll ever be.'

He looked at the lips that smiled at him kindly. 'Maybe she's right…. Maybe…' he then looked into those red eyes and they reminded him of who he was talking to.

The Vampire.

A fellow monster although her beauty surpassed any woman he'd ever met and she didn't scare people out of their minds when they saw her. But he knew the power she had. He saw the destruction she left behind.

No he was a diseased mortal who could kill without a second thought. He was no god just half an animal. He smiled kindly at her and removed her hands from his face. He saw the light blush on her face and released her quickly.

"Miss. Alucard Thank you for your kind words but all I need to know is if you'll keep my secret?" The look on her face could've killed him. She looked so saddened by his words. 'Why does she affect me so?' he wondered.

"Remus you don't believe me..." She whispered so quietly he almost couldn't hear her. "Of course Professor Lupin. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled a sad smile.

"Well then… Thank you Miss. Alucard. That's all I needed to know. I should get going now." He turned quickly and left needing to get some air.

Roses Pov.

As I watched him leave my heart felt heavy. The poor man would never accept himself if he kept going down the path he chose. Suddenly she was aware of the headmaster's presence. "Albus…. What do you need?"

"My dear, do not fret on Professor Lupin eventually he'll see he's not the monster he believes he is." His kind smile helped her pick up her mood. "Thank you Albus." She said happily

He nodded and then followed Lupin out of Rose's domain.

She silently hoped his words rang true.


End file.
